


Sherlock and the case of the letter

by Doctorwhogirl13



Series: Sherlock and John one Shots [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13





	

This was the hardest thing he had ever done. Or probably will ever do in his life in the future. Sherlock was sitting at the table, pen in his hand and a piece of paper in front of them which remained frustratingly blank. M

  
He tested Lestrade. “I need help how do you tell someone something very important. Not knowing how it will be received.”

  
He waited, the end of the pen bouncing up and down against the hard surface of the polished wood table.

  
Grabbing his phone, becoming impatient, he shook it. “Come on Lestrade. What else could you possibly be doing?”

  
The phone chirped in his hands and he hurriedly unlocked it to read the message.   
“Be honest. That the best you can do. Is this about John?”

  
Sherlock flung the phone across the table, ignoring the question.   
“Be honest....I can try...”   
He put the pen to paper and started scratching down some words almost in a subconscious outpouring. He would stop and cross out, or insert various words as he went, but it was mostly an unbroken stream of thought.

  
After he finished, Sherlock picked up the paper and held it in front of his face, getting a good look at it. He read over it several times before setting it back down.  
“Lestrade said honest. That is the best I can do...” Before he could change his mind, he trifolded the paper, and stuffed it into a waiting envelope which simply said ‘John’. Placing it on the table where he knew it would be seen, he went to his bedroom to simply wait.

  
By his estimation, John would be back from the shop in less than 5 minutes. It was the most excruciating 5 minutes of his life.   
Finally, he heard John's footsteps on the stairs, heavier than usual with the shopping in his hands. He must have gotten extra canned food this time.

  
Sherlock went to the door, and cracked it open ever so slightly to peer out. He had to watch. John set the bags on the table then stopped, took a step back and picked the envelope up.

  
“Sherlock?” John called out. He sat in a chair and pulled the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it.

  
John, my dearest John. I want to start this by saying I am grateful. I'm sure you never thought you would hear that from me but I am. I'm grateful for every cup of tea, every time you helped on a case, and being there when I needed a friend.   
You are the missing piece I didn't know I was missing until I saw you that first time. That's right, I knew from the moment I first saw you at Bart’s that I couldn't live without you. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to tell you.   
We have been through a lot together, and with your permission, I would like to continue our adventures.   
I am really hoping you feel the same, and that I'm not spouting nonsense when I tell you that I love you. And I would like to ask the ultimate question. Will you, John H. Watson, marry me?

  
John put the letter down, and looked up, finally seeing Sherlock peaking around the frame of his bedroom door.

  
“Come on out here, Sherlock. You don't have to hide...”

  
“You're not mad?” Sherlock asked softly as he padded out.

  
“Mad? Why would I be mad? I just wanted to tell you in person. I accept your proposal.” John said as he pulled Sherlock down by the neck and kissed him like he had always wanted to.

 


End file.
